Ravenclaw?
by LovingYouAtFirstSight
Summary: Lisa Turpin goes through her years at school wondering if she really belongs in Ravenclaw. Challenge Fic. Read and Review. Please.
1. Hufflepuff

**A/N: **For the Minor Character Drabble challenge. I had Lisa Turpin and also used a bit of Stephan Cornfoot who was only in the films. But my story had to have romance. Anyway, it was really hard to get started but I had a lot of fun so I hope you enjoy them :).

**Year One**

**Hufflepuff**

As I walk into the Great Hall for the first time, it is not the beautiful layout I am drinking in. Only one object has caught my attention, the dirty old hat sitting at the front of the room. This hat will change my next seven years, hopefully for the better.

I had contemplated over and over again which house I might be sorted into. As if I was telling myself that if I really wish I won't be sorted into Ravenclaw. I know it doesn't matter, my whole family was sorted into Ravenclaw, and it was not often that family trends got demolished. Of course there was the few exceptions, but when had I ever been an exception.

I want more then anything to be sorted into Hufflepuff, it is where I belong. I am not wise enough for Ravenclaw, brave enough for Gryffindor, and we all know Slytherin wouldn't accept me. But Hufflepuff, that is where I belong.

All their faces stare at me as the old hat is placed on my head.

"Yet Another Turpin," it says to me, I sigh and don't bother talking, he has already decided. "Ravenclaw!" he yells out, the sickening word echoes through the hall. I smile the best I can and get down off the stool. There it is standing before me, the long table that I don't belong at, it is where I will be spending my next seven years.

Why couldn't I be in Hufflepuff?


	2. Hiding in the Bushes

**Year One**

**Hiding in the Bushes**

When you start at a school your parents made a living from, fell in love in, shared their happiest moments in, it isn't hard to feel, intimidated. So it is understandable why a shy girl like me feels the need to 'hide in the bushes'. As a figure of speech of course. The first few months of my school I was sneaking against walls and hiding in the library. Until I met someone who changed my life.

"Hello," the young boy said his black messy hair caught my attention first, it was different to everyone else. At this point I was waiting to go into potions, standing in my usual spot around the corner listening for when Professor Snape asked the class to enter. The boy was in my year and a fellow Ravenclaw, I didn't know his name though.

"Hi," I said, I could feel myself blush and I continued to stare at the ground.

"I'm Stephan," he said. Stephan, now I knew his name.

"Lisa." we stood awkwardly in front of Each other before he spoke again.

"Why are you hiding?" he asked.

"I am not hiding," I lied my tone a little angrier then I wanted it to be. "I just don't have any friends," I said.

"You could be my friend," Stephan said, it was so sweet how could I pass it up.

"Well I do need a potions partner," I smiled up at him. That's when the professor came out and called in the class. Stephan nodded his head towards the door.

"Well you now have one. Let's go," he said, I quickly followed him into the class smiling. It was the last day I would be 'hiding in the bushes'.


	3. Friends

**Year Two**

**Friends Forever Bracelet**

"Close your eyes," Stephan said, I sighed. Didn't he understand that I had work to do. I did as he said though. "Now hold out your hand," he said. I did as I was told and felt his soft hands encase around my wrist. When they left I opened my eyes and saw a colourful band of string around my wrist.

"What is this?" I asked fiddling with it.

"A friends forever bracelet," he said.

"Thank you," I said sweetly. We were now in our second year of school and Stephan and I had been friends for over a year. We had become quite close, so close in fact that I hated nights because it meant parting with him. We were studying for a complicated essay given to us by Professor Snape on Wolfsbane. I, of course, was nearly done because practically the only thing I thought about was school. Stephan however was struggling. I watched him look through book after book and closing them violently.

"Section fifteen on the left has six books with reference to Wolfsbane," I said a slight giggle in my voice.

"That's why you are a Ravenclaw, and my best friend," he said getting up and going to section. I shook my head after him. I still am positive I would be more suited for Hufflepuff. No matter what people say. I suppose I had to get use to it though, there wasn't anything I could do. Or was there?


	4. Art

**Year Two**

**Art**

The light that captured against the castle at sunset was amazing. It bounced and reflected against the windows bouncing down to the lake, it was surreal almost as if I wasn't there. Like a great piece of art. It was nice to be out here.

Of course with everything that was going on right now, I had to sneak out of the castle. Why? I needed to know that in between all these killings and blood messages that there was still beauty and hope in the world. Is that such a crime? I was sitting by the lake, out here was different, I didn't feel like I needed to watch my back, or check hold my wand tightly. I felt at peace. Of course it didn't last long.

"Lisa!" I heard someone yell across the grounds, I wish it had startled me but it didn't I just looked around, I expected this. Professor Flitwick was running down the grounds, Professor Lockhart in tow. I stood up and sighed dreading the return back to the castle.

"You are not suppose to be out here. Detention," Professor Flitwick said angrily. I nodded and they both pulled in behind me ready to delver me to the castle. "You know it is dangerous," Professor Flitwick said.

"I know what it is like to have a wondering mind," Professor Lockhart said. I could tell he was going to rant on about a great episode in his life. We finally reached the Ravenclaw common room at the end of Professor Lockhart's rant about how he nearly died again. Professor Flitwick looked exhausted, I felt sorry for the teachers.

"We will talk in our next class," he said to me before leaving with Professor Lockhart. When I entered the common room no one noticed except of course Stephan.

"How did you get out?" he asked. I could tell he was worried he just didn't want me to know.

"I went out the door, then just took back ways out," I said.

"Why?" he asked. I just shrugged.

"Art," I said simply, and when he gave me a look like I am an idiot I just pushed him playfully and took his hand taking him down to study tables to catch up on work.


	5. Focus

**Year Three**

**Focus**

Focus. It is all I have to do. I hold my wand up and stare at the cupboard waiting patiently. The door opens and a giant cockroach flopped out of the cupboard, it starred at me and made it's move to come closer.

Focus.

It is moving closer, I have no idea what to do, closer it comes.

Then I remember, I saw a picture once on my holiday of a cockroach in a top hat and cane it was dancing and singing. I could use that and put a dress on him. I looked up at the thing coming towards me he stood on his hind legs.

"Riddikulus!" I said loudly. The spell shot from my wand into the cockroach and he was suddenly in a black top hat, pink dress and a cane. The class screamed with laughter and I looked over at professor Lupin who was clapping and laughing along with everyone.

I re-joined my spot at the back of the line and smiled to myself. It was pretty funny.


	6. Quaffle

**Year Three**

**Quaffle**

The crowd screamed as the blur of Blue and Red raced across their vision. I loved Quidditch, because even though Gryffindor had won for the year no one cared they all just played along and cheered on their team mates because they could. The game ended quite quickly, which was a shame, not even two hours on the pitch. Put Cho Chang got the Snitch and ended the game, Gryffindor led 320 points to 290 points. Ravenclaw still kicked arse.

I left the pitch with the rest of the students but instead of going to the castle I went to the changing rooms where Stephan was. He was the Ravenclaw beater, well one of them. I waited outside the changing rooms, as always he was the last one out and this time he was carrying a Quaffle. I ran up next to him and took it from his hands.

"Why do you have this?" I asked chucking it in the air and turning to him.

"I am taking it to the store room, Chambers was busy and left it behind," he said making an attempt to grab it. I pulled it away and smiled.

"But what if I don't give it to you?" I asked. Stephan shook his head.

"I will forcefully take it from you," he said so confidently that I couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry but I own the Quaffle now," I said poking out my tongue childishly. Stephan smiled and made a quick step towards me catching me straight away.

Damn.

"You are hopeless," he laughed and took the Quaffle off me. "Maybe you will get quicker," he said hitching his bag up on his shoulder and walking towards the castle, me next to him sulking all the way.


	7. Waltz

**Year Four**

**Waltz**

"Lisa?" Stephan asked me one day. It was close to Chirstmas now and the Yule Ball was the talk of the school.

"Um. Did you, well you probably don't, but maybe you would like to, only if you want to," Stephan babbled. It was hard to keep up. "Would you like to go to the Ball with me?" he asked so quickly I had to think about it for a second. When I finally decoded his words I smiled, well actually I think I blushed and gave him what I assumed was a smile but the look on his face told me otherwise.

"Yes," I said. He looked away and sighed.

"Ok, I thought you wouldn't want to anyway," he said I placed my hand on his arm and smiled.

"I said Yes," I giggled. Stephan turned around and smiled brighter then I had ever seen him.

…...

I have never pictured myself in a dress, in fact looking at myself now was almost as if I was looking at someone else. The purple strapless dress falling down to the ground looked wrong on me but beautiful on the girl in the mirror. I looked at myself for a long time, turning, twisting, spinning, dancing. It was a while before I realise I was making Stephan wait. I quickly walked down to the common room. I didn't recognise him at first, he was in the corner in a beautiful suit. He didn't scrub up to bad.

It was the first time I had seen him as something more then a friend. Something tugged in my chest as if I thought of him as something more. He walked towards me and gave me a Voilet to match my dress. I blushed and thank him before we walked down to the great hall. I am not sure if it was nerves or if he felt the same way but neither of us spoke as we walked to the hall.

…...

They started their Waltz, all the Triwizard Champions. They moved gracefully over the dance floor. It was beautiful. Stephan took my hand and led me to the floor and he gracefully, as if he was doing it for years, took me in his arms and led me around the dance floor. After a moment other couples followed our led and came onto the dance floor too until we were all swaying around the room in beautiful colours and blurs.

After a while Stephan and I decided to leave the dance floor and go out into the beautiful arrange courtyard to the right of the great oak door. It was marvellous, elegant and absolutely beautiful, it really made the end of the night perfect. Or so I thought. When we were outside alone Stephan took my hand and pulled me close to him and in a swift beautiful moment he kissed me. I wasn't sure hat to make of it, instead I stood in front of him and blushed.

Maybe this was the start of something knew, and it all happened with the Waltz.


	8. Shut Up

**Year Four **

**Will You Shut Up or Should I Make You**

Stephan and I were cuddling rather close on the floor in front of the table. I was doing my essay that Professor Snape gave me, Stephan however had found that kissing my neck was the most enjoyable experience he ever had. I must admit it was cute and made me blush quite a lot. But I was busy didn't he understand that. It is not like I could concentrate much though with Padma going on and on about how terrible her night at the Yule Ball was. It was over a month a go and she still hadn't shut up about it.

"I mean, they didn't even ask us to dance," she groaned. I think everyone in the room had heard the story a million times. But it didn't stop one of the girls saying.

"Oh you poor thing." which Padma drunk in.

"I know and to think that we let them take us, they should feel lucky," she said so high and mighty it made my skin crawl. I had finally had enough.

"Will you shut up, or should I make you?" I asked her, which made all the girls around her gasp and look at me. Stephan stopped his kissing and Padma turned around to me her eyes icy.

"What?" she asked in a sneer that sounded evil.

"They were not lucky to take you, you were lucky to actually get a date so don't sit there all high and mighty and say that you did them a favour. We all saw you so desperate and willing to take a hat stand to the ball so you didn't show up alone," I said angrily grabbing my stuff and standing up taking Stephan's hand. I started walking out of the room when she finally thought of something to say.

"You little mole," she said her tone was icy I could feel Stephan's hand tense mine and I turned around.

"Is that the best you got?" I asked with a smile.

"You belong in Hufflepuff with all the rejects. That's why you are unnoticed in this house, it is why you feel the need to put me down because you know you are just trash compared to the rest of us," she said angrily. Stephan stepped forward and I quickly pulled him back.

"She is just trying to look cool," I said to him as we left the common room. I put on a face that said I was fine and repeatedly told him I was but truth was I was thinking about what Padma said. I had gotten way to comfortable and forgotten how much I didn't belong in Ravenclaw.


	9. Fool

**Year Four**

**Fool**

We had all been fooled. All of us. It was only As Harry Potter came back to the grouns in the dead of the night clutching the body of Cedric we finally realised. What we had all been part of was the return of he-who-must-not-be-named. It sickened me to know this, that everyone was a pawn in the chess game he was playing and now we were checkmated, fooled and broken down. By just the look of Professor Dumbledore's face, I could tell that the next few years would change our lives forever.

So why did we let ourselves become fools? Why only now does everything become so obvious?


	10. Quill

**Year Five**

**Quill**

My Quill floated in front of me as I flicked my wand back and forth. Entertaining myself, but practising to. Then,

"Incendio!" I said loudly and the Quill burst into a heap of beautiful flames. I was sitting down at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, I had to go down here because I had been caught priviously practising magic by the evil witch Professor Umbridge, who had rudely decided to take over the castle. All because of he-who-must-not-be-named.

"Hey," Stephan said from behind me. I turned and looked at him.

"Hello," I said watching the remains of the quill flutter to the ground.

"What are you doing?" he asked me. "I thought you had detention," he said sitting down. I sat away from him just a little and nodded.

"I just finished," I said. He put his finger under my chin and my body melted at his touch. He pulled my face to his and noticed that my eyes were puffy, yes I had been crying. He starred at me for a moment before wrapping his arms around me. I really wish he hadn't found me.

"What's wrong?" he asked me. I just sat still looking down at my feet.

"Look what I learnt." I picked out my quill and lifted it into the air with my wand. "Incendio," I said and watched at the brilliant flames licked at the feather. Stephan grabbed my hand and revealed the marks. The fresh cuts from my detention with Professor Umbridge.

"I told you not to join that club," he said angrily. Unfortunately we hit a road black there. He didn't believe in Harry's story. "I promised I would let you go as long as you weren't getting hurt. But this," he said holding up my hand and shaking it. "You have crossed the line," he said angrily. I stood up quickly and sighed

"I get that you are worried, but I am in this club weather you like it or not," I said leaving him alone. Who was he to tell me what I could and couldn't do? I felt like I belonged in the club that I was important. A part of me hoped that one day I would be able to save people if I needed to.


End file.
